Aye Captain
by AnimeGeekGurl16
Summary: AU Kyoko is an adventurous mermaid who has always been curious about the ships that pass over. One day she gets caught and ends up in the arms of a ruthless captain.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Story Aye Captain

CHAPTER 1:

A/N: I do not own Skip Beat

"Kyoko get back here." Moko yelled to Kyoko

"But I just wanted to-"

"Now! You know it's not safe to go up to the surface."

Looking up to the giant ship that was passing over Kyoko signed. "Alright I'm coming."

* * *

"Captain Ren!"

"Yes Yashiro?" Ren replied in a daze.

"It's time to set sail sir. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you mean am I sure?" Ren, now out of his daze sneered slightly.

Backing up Yashiro tried to explain, "What if all the rumors about the mermaids in the South Sea are false. Those waters are dangerous and it could be a waste of time."

"Waste of time or not we will still go, if the rumors are true then we will catch a mermaid and she will be the key to my revenge. Besides my men are strong enough to handle the Southern waters."

"But sir-" Yashiro pleaded.

Ren turned and glared at Yashiro shutting him up. "I will have my revenge whatever the cost."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

A/N: I do not own Skip Beat

Background

When I was younger I heard many stories about the Southern Sea from those around me. They had said that deep within the heart of the Southern sea lived mermaids. According to legend mermaids were the most beautiful creatures ever who could ensnare any man or woman. Along with their beauty, they also had the ability to grant a single wish; but, they must willingly give their mind, body, and soul for the wish to be granted. Though the last part was lost to young Ren as he had no need for fairy tale wishes. Ren is the only son of the King and Queen of Alistair Kingdom. When he was younger he looked up to his father and would try to be as much like him as possible. However, by the time he turned 15 he was so tired of being a prince that he ran away. One day the ship he was on was attacked by pirates, the Captain immediately took an interest in young Ren and decided to take him under his wing. He showed Ren the life of a pirate and how much freedom there was to it. Ren has never looked back on his old life until he received news that-

Kyoko, the daughter of the sea witch no longer lived with her mother and was out on her own. Her mother was once a lively mermaid who many loved until one day her husband's eye began to wonder and she was left with only the memory of betrayal. Soon after she studied dark magic and acquired some followers along the years. Kyoko could never live up to her mother's expectations and was treated as a failure at everything she tried to do.

When Kyoko was about 15 she and her friend Sho decided they would leave their families behind and start a new life. They had been together since birth, and Kyoko thought that they would stay together until the end. Unfortunately about a year later Sho had found some young girl to chase after leaving poor Kyoko behind.

A depressed Kyoko decided she would continue on, when she stopped for a night she met a young girl about her age named Moko. Moko was fearless and very confident; it took a little while before the two became best friends. Moko lived in the Kingdom of Andel and suggested that Kyoko move in with Moko and her family. Kyoko was so happy she started crying and gladly accepted. Kyoko loved exploring different areas, especially the surface, even though she had been told that it was very dangerous. She never listened.

Present

As Kyoko swam down away from the surface, she glanced back once more to see the big ship disappear. She felt sorry for the ship for it would not pass the storm, none ever could.

"Kyoko hurry up! How many times must I tell you to stay away from the surface? It's too dangerous to be so close." Moko scolded her friend over the matter more times than she could count.

Kyoko blushed and dipped her head low, "I'm sorry Moko, but I was just curious, I've never been so close to a ship before. It was amazing to see, I do feel sorry for the people aboard though, they won't make it, just like all the others." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Moko pulled Kyoko's arm and they started swimming back to Andel. "There's no need for you to feel sorry for those stupid people Kyoko. If they wish to die it is their choice, you should not worry about them."

Kyoko stopped and asked, "Why has the Goddess Amphitrite cast such a strong storm around us?"

Moko sighed, she had told Kyoko numerous times before but it seemed that the girl never listened. "Amphitrite thought it best that we not interact with humans, they are selfish and only want us for our skin and-"

"I know I know our gift. I still don't quite understand what the big deal is though, its only one wish." Kyoko thought about it for a while once they reached their house.

Moko watched her friend closely, _if only Kyoko knew the rules of the gift_ Moko thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

A/N: I do not own Skip Beat

"Captain….. Captain…. CAPtain!" Yashiro yelled when his captain did not answer.

Ren looked up at his first mate Yashiro. "Yes? What is it?" He sounded slightly annoyed.

"The crew was wondering how much longer until we get there. We should have seen a storm by now or something. Also a lot of them are beginning to doubt the existence of mermaids," Yashiro replied as his Captain looked back at his map.

"Tell the crew they won't have to wait much longer, according to my map we should be getting closer to the heart of the sea," Ren looked tired and overworked. This past month Ren had not slept very well, he told Yashiro that he couldn't sleep until he caught his mermaid. Hopefully they were close because Yashiro was very worried for his Captains health.

A month has passed by since Kyoko last went near the surface. Moko kept a close eye on her to make sure she stayed away from the surface. Kyoko and Moko were playing in the coral reefs when Moko's brother came over and asked Moko if she could help him. Of course Moko accepted, but worried about what Kyoko would do if she weren't around to watch her.

"Kyoko," Moko said sounding serious "please don't do anything dangerous, okay?"

Kyoko sighed, "Alright I won't." Moko gave her a hard stare. "I promise."

Moko left with her brother and Kyoko was left alone and bored. It was no fun by herself. She thought it was best if she went exploring again. She had told Moko that she wouldn't do anything dangerous, and she wouldn't. Going up for a little peak on the surface was never dangerous before so why should it be dangerous now.

"Storm! Storm! Storm!" One of the crew men repeatedly shouted. "Captain I see a storm ahead!"

Ren started barking orders for everyone to prepare for going into the storm. Yashiro was also yelling and telling people what to do.

Not long after the crew had spotted the storm a big gust of wind came. It had nearly knocked one of the men overboard. "Brace yourselves men!" Ren shouted over all the commotion and noise. The storm had winds over 100mph and rain constantly blowing in all directions. Ren was having a difficult time keeping the ship steady. He was determined to keep going, to do what no one else had been able to. He would catch a mermaid.

The ship rocked back and forth, one crew member steadied himself on the railing. As he looked into the storm he was knocked in the back of the head by a flying object. As he started falling overboard a gust of wind pushed him back onto the ship. He couldn't believe what just happened. The man looked out into the sea; he could almost swear he saw a tail. It didn't look like a normal fish tail, it appeared to be a-

Kyoko had missed her little trips up to the surface, sometimes there were ships other times not. Whenever she comes up to the surface she's always amazed at what she sees. Not many people can notice the subtle differences in the sky or in the water, but she can. Kyoko was not allowed to go beyond the storm. It was a rule and the punishment was very severe, or so she's heard.

When Kyoko reached the surface she noticed another ship, her lips curved upwards. Kyoko loved when ships were around, there was always new people too see and new things to learn. The storm surrounding them was never ending, Amphitrite wished it that way. Kyoko noted that the storm seemed much more aggressive today than usual. She looked onto the ship watching the young and old men scurry around the ship trying to keep it steady.

She then noticed a young man leaning on the railing, she wanted to warn him of the flying object but she couldn't. As the man fell forward she used a spell from her childhood that pushed the man back onto the ship. Afraid of being caught she dived back down below the surface.

The young man stood still for a while trying to process what had just happened. Did he just see a mermaid, did a mermaid just save him, were they just legends and rumors or did mermaids actually exist? So many thoughts ran through his head he didn't hear his captain calling. He also missed the fact that they were out of the storm and in the eye of it.

"Ogata! Are you alright?" Ren came running over to his friend. "Hey man what's wrong? We made it out of the storm. We did the impossible!"

"Ren," Ren paused his excitement. No one calls him 'Ren' while they`re at sea.

"What?" Ren asked skeptically.

"I think I believe you." He answered while still looking off into the distance.

"You believe what?" Ren was beginning to wonder if Ogata had hit his head to hard or something.

Slowly Ogata took a deep breath and turned around eyes still wide; "I saw a mermaid" Was all he said and then passed out. Luckily the captain caught him.

Out off into the distance, blind to the naked eye Kyoko watched with amazement. "They made it." _This should be interesting_ she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Skip Beat

Now that they had made it past the terrible storm Ren allowed his men to rest. In a couple of days they would begin their search, but only after any damages done to the ship were repaired and the crew men were well rested. Ren decided to go and see if Ogata had woken up yet. He still could not believe that Ogata had seen a mermaid.

Ren walked into Ogata's cabin and saw him sitting up drinking some water. "Oh good you're awake. How're you feelin?" Ren went to stand next to him.

Ogata set his cup of water down, "I'm feeling a little better, however I'm still trying to process what the hell happened. I mean really, a mermaid!" Ren put his hand on Ogata's shoulder.

"Slow down bud and tell me what exactly happened."

Ogata turned to face Ren, "Well first I was steadying myself on the side of the ship, the wind was too strong and I needed to grab onto something. Then I remember being hit on the back of my head, I don't know what hit me though. As I was falling forward a huge gust of wind pushed me back onto the ship." Ren stopped him by putting his hand up.

"The winds were going over 100 mph, they probably pushed you back before you went overboard." Ren said slightly disappointed.

"No! I was overboard, but I never touched the water. If the winds had pushed me straight back I would have hit the ship. The wind brought me back to my feet gently. And I know what I saw; it was most definitely a mermaid tail," Ogata insisted.

Ren nodded, that meant he believed Ogata, but would not voice his thoughts just yet. Ren left Ogata's cabin, when he stepped outside all his men were already hard at work repairing the ship. He looked out into the horizon and saw that the sun would be setting in about an hour or so. Ren went to go and check the damages below deck after making sure everything was okay on deck.

"How are things down here?" Ren questioned while carefully checking the sides of the ship.

"They're not too bad captain. No big holes as you can see." The man patted the side of the ship.

"Good, I'm glad she held up through the storm. Finish up here and get a good night's rest."

The man nodded, "Yes Captain."

Kyoko was shocked and amazed that they had made it past the storm. No one had ever been able to pass through before. She continued to follow and watch them keeping a safe distance away. Soon it became night and she was able to get closer. She watched as they celebrated and partied the night away. Kyoko longed to be a part of all that fun and excitement. There was one man in particular that caught her eye. He appeared to be the captain of the ship, a tall dark handsome man who all respected.

As the party continued the captain decided he needed a break and walked over to the edge of the ship. He stared out into the distance, his eyes burned with hate and revenge. Kyoko who had been watching him noticed another emotion that was well hidden behind his dark irises, sadness. She wanted to know more about this young man, why was there so much hate and sadness? She continued to watch him till the morning.

"Captain this is amazing! Come quickly! Hurry up sir!" Yashiro called for his captain rather loudly. "You've got to see this. It's unbelievable!"

Ren rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, he wondered why Yashiro was acting hysterical. Ren walked out of his cabin and went upstairs to find that all the crew men were staring in one direction. "What are you all star-"Ren froze.

He blinked a couple of times to make sure what he saw was real. Their ship was very close to colliding with an island. Overnight they had somehow come across an island. It confused the captain to no end, _how did we end up here_ , he wondered.

Most of the crew was wary at first, but after a couple of hours surveying the surrounding area they came to the conclusion that it was a part of their "good fortune". Ren ordered half his men to stay on the ship and finish repairs, and the other half of his men to gather as much food as possible. Ren and Yashiro went to explore more of the island before it got too dark and they would have to return.

Kyoko felt pleased with her work of helping them find the island. It only took a little wind to push them in the right direction. Kyoko knew that what she was about to do next had disaster written all over it. She swam as close as she could to the island and as close as possible to the men without being spotted right away. She focused all her energy into this one spell, a spell that turned her human. Kyoko screamed in agony, the transformation was terribly painful. Kyoko's mother once told her that the first time she attempted to transform into a human the pain would be excruciating. Each transformation the pain lessened and soon there'd be none.

With the transformation complete Kyoko lacked air under water. She rose above the water and swam towards the land. When she reached land she noticed she had on a plain white dress that went just below her knees, thin spaghetti straps and a rope belt. She coughed letting the water out from her lungs. Kyoko stood up slowly trying to keep her balance; she was like a new born lamb standing for the first time. Unknown to her there were two pairs of eyes watching her every movement.

"Sir, look." Yashiro pointed towards Kyoko.

"Do you think she could be a mermaid?" Ren questioned. He looked more closely at her, "but then again that doesn't seem possible." She seemed very clumsy and not at all like the legend described mermaids; gorgeous, graceful, charming, and seductive. This girl appeared very childish.

Yashiro interrupted Ren's thoughts, "I don't think she's a mermaid, mermaids cannot transform on their own, they need a sea witch to assist them. Why would a mermaid want to change into being a human when there is only the island with no humans? Well except us now." Ren thought about what Yashiro had said. He did have a valid point, however one the question still remains, how did she get here?


End file.
